The Cases of Emma Swan
by Wolf of howl street
Summary: In an alternative reality New York is full of crime and strange things are happening and Emma Swan is now going to have the biggest case she's ever had.
1. Story Time

**Hello there and welcome to a Disney Crime series this is my first time making something like this so enjoy.**

 **New York** **1930's**

 **Once upon a time in the city of New York during the 1930's The great depression hit and caused lots of people without work and the crime rate to increase with multiple gangs rising to power many now famous and recognized but there are some which were unknown and this tale is about them.**


	2. First Day

**Hello there and welcome back to** **the cases of Emma Swan hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

 **New** **York Police Department** Emma Swan was excited because it was her first day on the job as an officer of the NYPD one of many few women in the force. Emily called a taxi and arrived at the station. A she was walking inside in her uniform she bumped into a young black woman with curly hair and holding a folder. "Kanga?" The Woman turned around and saw her. "Emily?" The two friends then hugged each other and smiled. "You got a job here." "Front desk,bad work but good pay." "How's Roo?" "He's fine always jumping on the bed every night." Emily laughed. "Well i got to get going." Kanga was about to answer when a man interrupted her. "What are you doing standing there get to work you!" Kanga quickly ran off while Emily went inside and waited. "Ms.Swan?" "Yes?!" A man in his thirties wearing a police uniform walked up to her. Emily stood up and shook his right hand and then saw a long silver hook were his right hand should have been. "Im your partner Killian Jones." "What happened to your..." "Hand,wasn't looking and a beast ate it." "Oh I'm so sorry." "Don't be it's my fault,now I have something for you." Killian handed her a file and inside were photos of young teenage girls dead. "For the last few weeks young girls have been killed." "Any suspects?" "None,but they are connected to a beauty pageant for young girls." "So we go to the scene of the crime?" "Not exactly." The two then arrived at a tavern and entered. A young woman with a blue/green apron saw them and spoke with a Scottish accent. "Killian good to see you again and who's this lad here?" "Emma Swan." "Merida,now what can I get ya?" "Shot of whiskey." "Beer." Merida pulled out two glasses and poured the drinks and slided them. "There you are." "Thank you." "Your first day?" "Yep." "Thank you for the drinks." Emily payed and then went back inside the patrol car. "Now were going to the crime." They arrived at the place were the pageant was taking place and entered. The clerk showed them to the stage room." "I've always wanted to be here since I was a kid." "So why didn't you." "I don't know." A woman came in wearing a black dress. "May I help you?" "Yes Killian Jones and this is Emma Swan." "Regina mills,im the manager of this pageant." "So you must of heard of the murders of those girls." "Yes tragic." "Is there anyone you can think of on who might want to ruin the pageant." "No." "I'll go talk to the girls." Emily walked into the dressing room and talked to a young girl who was alone. "Hello im Emma and you are?" "My friends call me Snow." "Ok now Snow your to young to know what's going on but i want you to tell me if you've seen anyone strange come here?" "Well there was this one man that was acting weird." "What did he look like?" "I don't know he had a hood on." "Ok you were a good help." Emma walked back to Killian. "Anything?" "No,you?" "One of the girls claimed that there was someone always watching them practice everyday but i couldn't get a description of them" "Ok then will have to clo.." "AHHH!!!" Emma and Killian ran into the dressing room where there was a white man wearing a black jacket and leather pants holding Snow with a large hunting knife. "Drop it!" "I'll kill her!" Killian snuck behind the man and tackled him but the man got up and ran upstairs. Emma followed him to the room and cornered him "There's nowhere to go so just surrender!" The man dropped the knife and then stood up the leage. "It's to the queen will end it all and will be the most beautiful of them ALL." "Don't!" But it was to late as the man flung himself of the edge and a car alarm was heard.

 **And that is another chapter complete hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**


	3. Leads

**Hello and welcome back to the cases of Emma swan hope you enjoy.**

The body of the "Huntsman" was covered with a tarp as an ambulance took away the corpse. "His name's Graham Humbert,former game hunter and now almost child killer." Killian told Emma as the then left in the car and drove back to the station. "So we have nothing." "Miss swan?" Kanga then arrived holding a folder as Emma took it.

"What is it?" "Someone dropped it at the front door right when you came in."

Emma opened as it was a letter that was scribbled in Chinese with a logo as a white sun.

"Wait i think i know that it's part of the **Revolutionary Army of china**." "So what does that mean?" "Wait there was this old veteran who was part of the great war Hua Zhou he lives about a few blocks away." "Then lets pay him a visit."

The then knocked on the door of him apartment as the door opened as they had their guns drawn when they entered and found him with sword in his chest as blood leaked from the wound as it looked like **seppuku (Honor suicide)** as the door opened as a young Chinese woman came in as she then dropped a bag of groceries as she then dropped to her knees and cried as Emma comforted her.

"There,there i'm sorry what's your name." "(Snif) Hua Mulan." "OK Mulan i promise you that..." "No,this is my job to avenge my father's death!"

Mulan then simply went to the bathroom as she washed her face while the two officers used the radio in the car to call about the death a Emma picked up a straw doll with a pin in it's chest similar to Zhou's body.

"Do you know what this is?" "Looks like a small toy." "The shadow man." "Who?" "That's what the locals in Harlem call him."

 **Harlem**

The two stopped at a strange shop which Mulan told them about as they entered. "Hello?" "Yes?" The two then jumped as a black man wearing a purple tailcoat and top hat with a skull appeared out of nowhere. "How did you.?" "Just a parlor trick my dear." The man simply laughed as he then stopped.

"I don't believe we've meet Miss?" "Swan "Doctor Facilier at your service." "And you young man?" "Killian hook." "Hmm"

Faciller simply smirked as he walked towards a table. "Now what brings you here officers?" Emma then place the doll at the table.

"This was found at a crime scene and your name was called by a woman who knew your nickname." "Ah yes,i was looking for this." "What is it?!" "Just a "Special" doll my dear nothing to be afraid of."

Emma looked at him in distrust as they left. "You think he's lying?" "The way he talked and that look on his face i know it." They were about to leave as Emma then stopped and walked to a young Mexican american boy holding a guitar as she tossed a few coins in a can. "Gracias señora" "Your welcome." She then went back to the car as they drove away. Later at night Emma slept in her apartment as her phone rang as she got up and answered it. "What?" "You need to come her now." When she arrived at the location which was a warehouse where they found multiple bodies of police officers with sword slashes.

"Christ,these are deputy's he is not going to like this?" "Who?" "Him."

A man wearing a black coat walked in as she then talked in a British accent.

"What the bloody hell happened!" "Emma may i introduce you to William Grey a transfer from..." "Nottingham."

Emma shook his hand.

"Do you know who did this?" "We're in the middle of an investigation of a near death on a child sir." "Sorry about that."

The Sheriff of "Nottingham" then left them be as they continued the investigation while looking the bodies as Emma pulled out an arrow form one of the corpses.

 **And that is another chapter complete.**

Hua Mulan sat on the floor her legs crossed as she used her father's sword to cut her hair as she then started practicing with it. As she then painted her father's uniform red as well as placed armor padding on the sides before striking a vase slicing it in half.


End file.
